


【水皮水】渴

by Emmmma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Translation Available
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma
Summary: 【水皮水】渴Hello hello 这里是Emma！Lofter: Em._.ma微博: Em_OvOAO3: Emmmma拉莫斯被娱乐节目邀请读饥渴推特，然而有些推特似乎是同一个人写的...... 用户名还莫名其妙得有点儿眼熟...... 于是拉莫斯决定给他一个教训。
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 3





	【水皮水】渴

【水皮水】渴

Hello hello 这里是Emma！

Lofter: Em._.ma

微博: Em_OvO

AO3: Emmmma

拉莫斯被娱乐节目邀请读 ~~饥 渴~~ 推特，然而有些推特似乎是同一个人写的...... 用户名还莫名其妙得有点儿眼熟...... 于是拉莫斯决定给他一个教训。

过于明亮的灯光晃得他眼睛有些疼，宽大的皮沙发吱吱扭扭的作响，拉莫斯略带局促地整理了一下卫衣的帽子。他想不起来当初自己为什么要答应主持人的请求，更搞不明白皇马为什么会同意他参加这种娱乐节目。不过现在退出似乎已经来不及了... 主持人递给他一个小纸盒子，听着里面的纸片窸窸窣窣的响声，拉莫斯紧张地抿了抿嘴唇。“不要担心，” 主持人看着他的脸色窃笑着，“有一些真的还......挺特别。” 拉莫斯冲他翻了个白眼，在心底发誓下次Rene帮他安排娱乐节目的时候，他一定要多确认几次。Sese是正经球员，他撇了撇嘴，闷闷不乐地想，等这个结束了还有谁会把我看作皇马的铁血后卫？“你准备好了就开始吧。” 主持人清了清嗓子，试图抑制脸上的笑容。拉莫斯叹了一口气，从里面抽出了第一张纸条。

“ _@永远都爱拉莫斯_ 说，” 他停顿了一下， “我想把Sergio的纹身都舔一遍。” 拉莫斯看着那一行小字发呆，刚开始就这么刺激的吗？不过看到有人欣赏他的纹身还是挺开心的，不像隔壁那个审美观不在线的笨熊。“呃，谢谢你。不过，还是算了吧。” 他并不知道到底该说什么，谁能告诉他，这些东西要怎么回应才不容易被嘲笑？又要怎么回答才能不疯狂掉粉？拉莫斯把小纸条揉成一团扔在地上，打开了下一张。“一定要读用户名吗？” 他提问的声音都带着颤抖，向主持人发出了求救的眼神。“没关系没关系，” 主持人故作轻松地耸了耸肩膀，“都是开心开心的，读出来嘛。” 去你的开心，我一点而不开心，他忿恨地想。 “Ummm......” 拉莫斯犹豫了一下，“ _@巴萨万岁_ 说，” 他细如蚊声地吐出那几个字眼，不高兴地看着主持人在椅子上笑得发抖，“我想坐在拉莫斯的脸上。” 皇马队长难以置信地把那一行字重新看了一遍，确保他不是在做梦。“哇哦，巴萨的球迷也爱你啊。” 好吧，他的确在做梦，还是最可怕的噩梦。主持人注意到拉莫斯充满了向往地望着他背后的紧急出口，“继续，” 他咳嗽了一声提醒道。看着纸上露骨的描述，拉莫斯绝望地摸了摸下巴。“ _@拉莫斯最帅_ 说，” 他一字一句地读到，“我愿意让Sergio把我双手绑在背后，蒙上我的眼睛，然后拉着我的头发 x 。” 拉莫斯做了个含糊的手势选择性的忽视了内容，“你的用户名很棒。” 成功转移话题之后他调皮地吐了吐舌头，冲着镜头得意地笑了笑。然而下一个用户名就让他笑不出来了。 _“_ _@皮克才最帅_ 说，” 他视死如归地瞪着节目组，“我渴望成为足球运动员，这样拉莫斯可以在球场上铲我。” 主持人在椅子上笑成一团，上气不接下气地嘲笑道，“哈哈哈哈哈 看来以后你有理由犯规了。” 他擦掉了眼角笑出来的眼泪，气喘吁吁地说道，“最后再读一条。” 拉莫斯绝望地看了看手里抽出的那张纸条，上面的内容让他渐起杀心。“ _@Sese是我的_ 说，” 他停下来捏了捏眉心，面无表情地继续道，“我想让Sese穿着皇马的球袜，摁着他的腰窝把他压进床垫里，直到他哭着求我让他射。” 节目组发出爆笑，而拉莫斯深吸了一口气，忍住了破口大骂的欲望。“看来男粉丝也很喜欢你啊Sergio。”主持人不怀好意地挑衅着，而拉莫斯看着这堆奇奇怪怪的推特在心里恶狠狠地诅咒了节目组一遍。

看着手机上收到各种各样的信息，拉莫斯觉得自己还是死了算了。 _蔬菜美黑怪：把你的纹身都舔一遍估计天都亮了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈_ 克里斯你完了，他歹毒地诅咒道，希望隔壁小跳蚤一脚把你踹飞，让你三天都上不了床！ _超级背锅侠：居然有人想坐你脸上？不怕被扎死吗？！_ 他冷漠地哼了一声，嘲笑我有什么用，还不如关心关心自己，你还单身呢！ _爱笑的_ _LV：Capi这种节目你下次还是不要去了吧(_ _●'_ _◡'_ _●)_ 拉莫斯看着自己给巴斯克斯取的马甲名，不由感到一阵自豪。看我多有文采，他美滋滋的得意到，然后看到了皮克发来的消息。 _蠢兮兮毛毛熊：要是再戴上队长袖标就更好了。_ 他愣了一会儿才意识皮克在说的是最后一条推特。突然想起来几天前他告诉皮克要参加节目时，那双蓝眼睛里一闪而过的笑意和晚上皮克马不停蹄地在手机上敲敲打打还故意躲开他的视线的行为，拉莫斯眯起了眼睛，若有所思地挠了挠侧脸。刚打开门他就遇上了皮克的蓝眼睛，加泰人充满恶作剧得逞的愉悦在他周围简直能吹出彩色的泡泡来。拉莫斯不高兴地瞪着他，“你为什么总是在搞这种低级又无聊的玩意儿？” 皮克忽视了他脸上的不悦，嬉皮笑脸地往他身上贴，“我就发了两条而已，谁知道你运气这么好都抽中啊。” 拉莫斯危险地眯起眼睛，“去床上。”

拉莫斯坐在床沿边，皮克大大咧咧地冲他笑， “衣服脱掉，” 他冷冰冰地命令道。皮克脱得光溜溜才注意到拉莫斯正好整以暇地看着他，于是皮克在蓬松的被子上把自己团成一团，眨巴着蓝眼睛冲他卖萌。“过来，” 拉莫斯冲他招招手，声音平静得听不出一丝波澜，“趴好。” 皮克有些防备地打量了他几眼，“你要干嘛？” “你总是不老实，看来我得狠一点儿，” 拉莫斯心满意足地看着他略带慌乱地瞪大了蓝眼睛，“给你点儿教训。” 圆乎乎的屁股直接趴在了他布满纹身的腿上，拉莫斯情不自禁地咽了咽口水。花花绿绿墨水遍布的手挑逗地滑过白嫩敏感的大腿，皮克立刻发着抖呜咽了一声。“嘘，” 拉莫斯弯下腰啃了啃他的臀尖低声安慰道，“不打腿。” 他知道加泰人很怕痛，上次做到情深他掐出的指甲印都让对方委屈了一整天。但是还没等皮克有时间放松下来，手掌立刻抽在了他屁股上。皮克颤抖着揪紧了床单，眼泪在发热的眼眶里打转。拉莫斯刻意忽略了他小声的吸气声，下手丝毫都不心软，柔软白皙的臀瓣很快鼓起了红肿的手印。坚硬的金属戒指在微微发烫的皮肤上显得格外冰冷，皮克开始不自主地扭动着躲避他的动作。戒指在臀尖留下一个浅紫色的淤青的时候，他终于忍不住哭出声来。“Sese，” 他哽咽着哀求道，“把戒指拿下来。” 拉莫斯把手递到他面前，“自己舔，不许上手。” 皮克哆嗦着用舌尖推动着戒指，在塞维利亚人另一只挪到他大腿上的时候立刻绷紧了肌肉哀鸣起来。“嘘嘘嘘，” 拉莫斯把手伸到他两腿之间，安慰性地套弄了他半勃的性器两下，“不打腿，说到做到。” 皮克回过头委屈地看他，蓝色的眼睛可怜兮兮地蓄满了泪水，拉莫斯咬了咬嘴唇，难以言喻的酸涩感在胸口逐渐扩散。他随手从床头柜里抽出了一根领带，蒙上了那双让他内疚感暴增的眼睛。皮克抽吸着鼻子，顺从地重新趴了回去，舌尖冰冷的戒指因为体温开始变得温暖。他闭上眼睛攥紧了拳头等待手掌再一次落下，但是意料之中火辣辣的疼痛迟迟没有出现。皮克略微疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，黑暗让他的所有的感官都变得敏锐起来。他忽然意识到，拉莫斯的手正带着安抚意味地揉着他的腰窝。“你心软了啊，” 皮克轻笑了一声，伸手戳了戳他的腿撒娇道，“你打人真痛，我要生你气了。” “谁叫你不乖。” 拉莫斯冷哼了一声，掐了掐他的腿以示警告，满意地看到皮克知趣地闭上了嘴。“下次还敢不敢乱说话？” 本以为他还会接着嘴欠两句，但是加泰人只是摇了摇头，讨好地蹭了蹭他的腿。

拉莫斯轻轻推了推皮克，示意他起来；对方听话地坐起来，在接触到床单的时候瑟缩了一下。“那么痛啊？” 拉莫斯从背后搂住他，凑上去安慰地吻了吻他的后颈，“我都没用力呢。” 皮克委委屈屈地呜咽了一声，胳膊肘推着他的胸口试图挣脱他的怀抱。拉莫斯干脆让他转过来坐进怀里，卷着他舌尖舔吻，捏着肩膀把他带倒在床上，手指在他蓬松柔软的发丝间穿梭，力度适中地按摩他的头皮。“坐上来。” 他咬了咬皮克的舌尖含糊地命令道，在加泰人坐在他腰间时不赞许地咂了咂嘴巴。“坐 **_上_** 来。” 皮克愣愣地看着他，直到他偏了偏头才意识到，拉莫斯指的是坐在他脸上。空气变得黏稠燥热起来，皮克不确定地向上挪了挪，滚烫的红晕在脸颊上扩散。塞维利亚人伸手抚摸着他微微颤抖的大腿，“在犹豫什么？” 他的手指在皮克腿根打着转，柔声挑逗道，“不是你说想坐我脸上的嘛，现在害羞了？” “嗯.....” 皮克咬着嘴唇看向他，蓝眼睛里带着一丝不安，“我就说着玩玩的......” 拉莫斯轻笑了一声，冲他扬了扬下巴，“上来。” 皮克背对着他，颤栗着打开了双腿跪在他头的两侧，拉莫斯的鼻尖离他的臀缝只隔了寸步之差，皮克觉得自己离得太近了。温热的呼吸喷洒在他的私密处，他忍不住直起了膝盖躲避着。“乖一点，” 皇马队长不满地低语道，用力摁住他的大腿把他固定在原处，在皮克痛呼出声的时候放松了力道。湿漉漉的舌尖舔过他的穴口和会阴，陌生的感觉让他浑身发抖，皮克忍不住咬住手腕压抑了一声抽泣。拉莫斯对他的反应明显很满意，甚至调皮地用舌尖戳了戳两个小球。灵活的舌头抵着他不知所措的软肉挑逗着，在他老老实实不再挣扎了以后，一只手探到他身前松垮垮地握着他套弄着。皮克哼哼唧唧地往他手心里凑，在拉莫斯收紧了拳头并且加快速度以后像只小奶猫一样呻吟着。“还生气吗？” 塞维利亚人捏了捏他硬得滴水的性器，在他臀瓣上吮吸出了一个浅红色的吻痕。皮克根本没时间回答他。拉莫斯略微粗糙的胡须在他敏感的大腿内侧磨出了粉红色的印记，细密而绵长的快感沿着他的尾椎骨向上窜，散布到全身各个角落；脑袋轻飘飘的，连他的指尖都变得酥麻起来。他快跪不住了。“Sese，” 他小声啜泣道，拉莫斯立刻会意地握住了他的侧腰。仿佛有人在他眼前打开了一盏白炽灯，炙热而直接的满足感笼罩着他，拉莫斯却不适时的提了一个要求 。

“我想看你穿着白色的球袜操你。” 尽管皇马队长的舌头还搅动着他微微痉挛着的内壁，皮克认为这个要求太过分了。“不行，” 他果断而干脆地拒绝了这个在他看来荒唐无比的要求。拉莫斯撇了撇嘴，没有提出更多的要求。在他富有技巧的舔弄下，皮克觉得小腹变得饱胀起来，一波又一波的热流在身体深处荡动，他要到了。然而拉莫斯绝情地捏住了他的性器根部，“不穿就不许射。” 塞维利亚人手里掌握着他发抖的性器，似乎还觉得不够，舌头戳刺着内壁敏感的缝隙。皮克哭得喘不过气来，眼前的白光变得过于耀眼，“松手，” 他哽咽着去掰拉莫斯的手指，但是塞维利亚人对于他的行为不高兴了。拉莫斯本来扶着他的腰的手绕到他身后，使劲拍了下去。软乎乎的臀瓣依旧红肿着，被他这么一拍可怜地起了波儿。皮克尖叫了一声挺起了腰，“我同意了，我同意了，” 他抽抽搭搭地妥协着，“我穿还不行吗——” 话音刚落拉莫斯就松开了手，用力地扭转了几下手腕，皮克仰起头啜泣着，把拉莫斯的手和胸口射得一塌糊涂。

暗红色的性器嵌在白皙浑圆的臀瓣之间，在泛红的柔嫩皮肤上留下色情的水迹。皇马金色镶边的白球袜被刻意拉高，紧紧包裹着纤细的小腿，一路延伸到饱满的大腿，流畅的肌肉线条一览无余。拉莫斯得意洋洋地往上摸着，“你总是在比赛的时候弯腰调整袜子，” 他半认真半开玩笑地抱怨道，“裁判应该判你犯规，勾引对方队长。” 皮克轻笑了一声，抬起胯对着他坐了下去。坚硬滚烫的性器终于塞进湿热的穴道，加泰人仰起脖子喘息着，扭动着他的腰试图坐得更深一些。拉莫斯不看都能想象他迷人的浅蓝色瞳孔是怎么样充满情欲，慢慢扩散，然后逐渐变成夜晚星空般的深蓝色。他不由自主地弯起嘴角，双手扶着皮克的腰侧轻轻揉捏着，想起他们刚在一起时皮克眨巴着眼睛出神地盯着他看的模样。然而他片刻的温柔回忆被皮克愚蠢的话语打断了，所有的美好在瞬间灰飞烟灭。“你不够大，” 加泰人嘟嘟囔囔着，“下次还是我来。” 拉莫斯危险地眯起眼睛，挺起胯顶向他熟悉的敏感点。十分钟后，皮克被他批评为“不够大”的东西折磨得泪流满面，拉莫斯坏心眼地抵着他的前列腺打圈，浅浅的抽插满足不了微微痉挛的软肉，但是缜密的快感也足以把他吊在高潮的边缘。“我错了，” 皮克带着颤音小声抽泣道，“快一点。” 拉莫斯高兴地摸了摸他的腰窝，加快了速度。皮克完全没有心思听他 “技巧比大小重要”的解说，小腹的下坠感让他觉得有些眩晕。身后的拉莫斯依旧在叽叽咕咕，皮克咬紧了嘴唇，第二次射了出来。乳白色的精液斑斑驳驳洒在拉莫斯纹身遍布的大腿上，强烈的反差让皮克打了个哆嗦。拉莫斯终于不再为他的性器辩护，挺了挺腰灌满了他。

拉莫斯睡意朦胧地眯着眼睛，皮克的手松松垮垮地搂着他，他想抬起手揉揉对方的头发，却惊讶地看到了手腕上绑着的队长袖标。拉莫斯诧异地扬起眉毛，加泰人蓝色的眼睛在晨间的阳光里熠熠发亮。皮克低下头色情地舔了舔他的耳廓，在拉莫斯颤抖着偏过头时在他颈侧吮吸了一个吻痕。“该我了，” 他低语道，蓝眼睛愉快而危险地眯了起来。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读我这篇鸽了半年的水皮hhhhh（皮主席饶命   
> 大部分推特是从油管上的视频里改编得到的。


End file.
